


Ice Cream Dreams

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is hungry but he doesn't want to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't happen and I don'tknow any of these people. This is a harmless work of fiction. GW
> 
> This was written for a challenge on FFFC group on Live Journal for the prompt: Dreams

“I had the strangest dream last night,” Elijah said.

“What sort of dream?” Sean asked taking a sip from his bottled water.

“I was living underneath the stone bridge on the set for Hobbiton.”

“I always thought you were a troll,” Dom grinned. “A cheeky troll with big blue eyes.”

“Shut it, Dom,” Elijah warned. “This was my dream and I was not a troll in it.”

“Was that all there was to the dream?” Sean asked.

“No, the rest of it is really weird,” Elijah said.

“Living under a bridge isn’t weird?” Dom frowned.

“No, lots of folks do that sort of thing,” Billy said.

“What was the weird part of the dream?” Sean asked.

“Well, folks kept coming across the bridge and dropping packages over the side for me. You know, sort of like mail deliveries only *everyone* that came over the bridge left a package.”

“What kind of packages?” Sean asked.

“Packages of food. I’d open one and it would have chocolates in it or lemon biscuits or sometimes, there would be an entire cake,” Elijah said. “One package even contained ice cream, rocky road.”

“I could live under a bridge if the food were that good,” Sean smiled.

“And once there was an extra large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and extra cheese. I was just thinking about pizza and there it was.”

Billy laughed.

“What’s funny?” Dom asked looking confused.

Sean grinned. “You’re hungry again, aren’t you, Elijah?”

“I think I am, slightly.”

“And you want me to go get take-out?” Sean said.

“Would you?” Elijah asked innocently while Billy laughed.

“Why not? I’ll get pizza and stop off somewhere and get some ice cream too.”

“Rocky Road?” Elijah asked.

“Or maybe Mint Chocolate Chip,” Sean said.

“Sean?”

“Yes, Dominic?”

“Get strawberry too.”

“Go and get your own ice cream, Dom,” Sean said patting him on the head and leaving.

“That wasn’t very sporting of him. Why not bring back ice cream for all of us?”

“Because,” Elijah said. “It was my dream. Have one of your own.”

Dom frowned. Then he turned to Billy. “Billy, last night I dreamed that I was starving in a desert somewhere and this nice Scottish bloke brought me some ice cream.”

“Impossible,” Billy said shaking his head.

“Why?” Dom demanded.

“Scots don’t like the desert. Never rains there. Ye’ll not find any Scots traipsing’ about in the desert with ice cream, Dom. Maybe it was an American. Those daft buggers’ll go anywhere. They even went to the moon.”

“You are not as nice as Sean,” Dom sighed.

“Of course I am. Here,” Billy pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Dom. “I’ll let ye drive my car when ye go to get my ice cream.”

“I repeat,” Dom said. “You are not as nice as Sean.”

“No one is as nice as Sean,” Elijah murmured softly as Dom stormed out of the trailer.

GW 03-11-2011


End file.
